Episode 4
"Daydream and Nightmare" is the fourth episode of Nakanohito Genome Synopsis Iride approaches Himiko asking her if she wants the hairpin he got from his meal and she notices that someone has punched him in the face. She asks what happened to his face, Iride saying it was Anya. In the tower, Iride goes to Anya asking if he can sit and eat his peppers but Anya refuses. Himiko comes along to help the relationship between him and Iride but she triggers Anya causing him to storm off. Karin asks what happened between the two of them but Yuzu cuts Iride by saying if he saw Zakuro or Kaikoku today. Kaikoku was exploring the town and he noticed Zakuro was spying on him. They both realize that no one lives here and Kaikoku asks Zakuro why is he here anyway, he replies saying he's looking for his twin. At night, Paka brings all 8 gamers to a village for the 5th Stage. Karin is afraid she asks Himiko is she can hold her hand and then Yuzu, Iride, and Makino joins them which then they were blocking the path. Paka mentions that the 5th stage is called Demon Extermination. He adds that demons abduct young maiden in the village and their job is to rescue the maiden and stop the abduction. He accompanies them to an elder where he will continue the rest of the story and he leaves. Iride heads to the house as he will enter the first but Anya stops him stating he should be cautious. He states it will be fine and it's not like someone with a knife will stab him, he opens the door and a girl rushing towards him wanting to kill him but he was saved by Kaikoku. The girl then asks if they were demons and they weren't so she takes them to the elder so he can explain what is happening. When they enter, the elder introduces himself reveling his name, Kihachi and the girl is his granddaughter Kikka and he was sorry for what she did. He adds that tonight a demon will abduct a girl and he is afraid if it will be his granddaughter. He realizes that they have come to end the demon situation so he gives them 2 sacrificial robes so they complete the stage. Yuzu states that it's a good thing to locate the demon's base if one of them was abducted, Kaikoku adds that maybe they're dead but Kikka tells them they're not but was silenced by her grandfather. The group starts discussing who will participate, Yuzu says Kaikoku and Zakuro will be the first two and adds if there was any volunteer, Iride volunteers as usual. Kihachi cuts them saying the legend says that the demons love bouncy and busty bodies. Everyone starts to argue on who will wear one of the robes to join Iride and Himiko is trying her best to calm them down but it was no use so she uses her weapon to quiet everyone. When everyone calmed down, Yuzu had an idea which was dressing Makino since he was sleeping all the time. Outside Zakuro asks Yuzu why did she pick Makino, she stats that anyone will be caught in Makino's eyes whatever their race or age is. Kaikoku tries to look at his eyes but he feels disgusted from it. Himiko realizes Iride and Anya are chatting with each other so she heads to them asking if they did makeup after they fight. Anya says it wasn't really a fight, Iride states that he went to Paka for sleeping drug so he can sleep but when he showed it to him Anya got mad and punched him. Then everyone went hiding in the bushes and waiting for the demon to appear. Kikka appears behind them in silence she says that all of them were stupid, she wanted to kill them especially Kaikoku since he got her earlier. Kaikoku notices Kikka behind him and tells her what is she doing here, she freaks out but she tells him there's a bug on his back. He tells Zakuro to remove it but he gives a commentary about it. Himiko removes the bug from his back and claims it's too tiny and plump, Yuzu notices a beetle on Anya's back making Anya curious and asking Yuzu to get it. Karin warns them to get back to their position and to leave the bugs when they heard a huge stomp. A huge giant demon appears behind Iride and Makino carrying them to his face. He realizes their bodies aren't bouncy or busty but they are thin and frail. Iride tries to say he's naked and Makino was sleeping which he couldn't use his eyes to the demon, Anya throws his pole at the giant demon distracting him. Everyone gets out facing the giant demon and then the demon says which one will it be to Kikka, Kikka has chosen Karin and were keeping her as a hostage at her grandfather, then they realize the giant demon is the elder Kihachi. He takes Kikka and Karin into his pam and heads out. Iride shouts saying if he can come too but they said they don't have space for another person. Iride says it will be like a trial and they can kill him if they didn't need him. Anya yells at Iride saying what is he doing this, he states that he can't leave Karin alone, he then leaves with Kihachi, Kikka, and Karin. Anya says that we don't know where they are going to but Yuzu claims that she has put a transmitter on Iride's neck which would be easier to locate them. Characters * Iride Akatsuki * Sarayashiki Karin * Onigasaki Kaikoku * Kudō Anya * Inaba Himiko * Roromori Yuzu * Oshigiri Zakuro * Aikawa Makino * Paka * Kikka * Kihachi Gallery Kihachi carrying Makino and Iride.jpg Kihachi giant.jpg Kikka wants to kill Kaikoku.jpg Makino charms Kaikoku.gif Zakuro spying.jpg Kaikoku exploring the town.jpg Kaikoku saves Iride.gif Yuzu determined.jpg Yuzu with Kaikoku.jpg Himiko calms everyone.gif Himiko holding hands.png Anya hits Iride.jpg Angry Anya.jpg Karin being Hostage.jpg Karin with Himiko.jpg Iride and Makino in robes.jpg Iride tries being a girl.jpg